


his little pet

by clownmoss



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Ambiguous sexuality, Anal Sex, Chair Sex, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominant Guzma (Pokemon), Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Guzma Swears (Pokemon), Kinda, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Pet Names, Pokemon, Porn With Plot, Post-Op, Reader-Insert, Simultaneous Orgasm, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, and there isn't really another hole to use in a generally mundane situation, because we're cool like that B), guzma is kinda an asshole, i picked you outta team even though they're pretty unimportant characters, it's you, mlm, since you're gay, so many fuckin pet names, so much swearing, this is lowkey a self-insert, you're the trans guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownmoss/pseuds/clownmoss
Summary: tagged with "porn with plot" but i don't even know if this has plot. it's porn with fluff mixed in. i really need a life.
Relationships: Guzma (Pokemon)/Original Character(s), Guzma (Pokemon)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	his little pet

his hands traveled over your body, leaving goosebumps across your skin. a chuckle against your neck. he squeezed your hips and you felt his erection pushing against the inside of your thigh. everything was so warm, and so dark. your eyes were closed and you couldn't open them. you didn't want to open them.

"you're such a good boy," he purred, pulling back the waistband of your underwear, "such a good _pet_ for me."

you gasped as the waistband snapped back against your skin.

the words coming out of his mouth were filthy, dirty, and _embarrassing_ to hear. you could feel your face heating up, whimpers falling from your lips. you opened your eyes.

"hey," he smiled softly, guiding your chin to look at him. his eyes were still dark, but his expression was soft. "wake up."

you shot up, eyes wide and breath shallow. the multiple blankets you slept with were tangled around you. you could feel something pressing against the inside of your underwear and huffed, annoyed.

you managed to untangle yourself from your blankets, pushing yourself out of bed. a shuffling of feet and other limbs came from the other room as they realized you were awake.

you didn't even make it to the bathroom before a small, furry, sableye attached herself to your leg. she smiled up at you, her red gemstone eyes sparkling.

"hey, mania," you spoke softly, unable to keep the grin off your face. scooping her up in your arms, you hugged her close.

next came the flapping of wings, and a shrill cry of joy from your beloved noibat--a shiny one, at that. her name was sorrow.

her little face nuzzled against your cheek as she perched on your shoulder.

"hey, i gotta go to the bathroom, but i'll be out soon. ask psycho to make you some food if you haven't eaten."

psycho was your gallade, a strong, protective friend of yours. hell, he was basically family.

as the two pokemon scattered off, you shut the door to the bathroom and turned on the shower. stripping yourself of your clothes, you looked in the mirror--a habit you couldn't help but think was narcissistic, even if you didn't really like what you saw.

nevertheless, your eyes strayed from your embarrassingly flushed face to your chest, the fully-healed scars making the corner of your lips quirk. they wandered down a bit more, with a little groan of distaste. stepping into the shower, you only had one thought on your mind:

"man, my dick is small."

the water was warm, and steamy, and your hand ended up finding its way to said appendage, still lathered with soap. the slippery sensation made a soft, content sigh fall from your lips, immediately bringing your mind back to him. guzma.

his feathery-soft hair and hard, dark eyes were crystal clear in your head. and his voice.. his teasing, hot as hell voice, calling you a good pet..

it felt so good it almost hurt.

before you knew it, a muffled groan left your lips and you tensed up, eyes squeezed shut.

_fuck._

quickly, you rinsed the soap and shampoo off of your body, turning off the water as it began to get cold. the steam in the room kept you warm as you dried off. wrapping the towel around your waist, you opened the door and walked to your closet.

"what will i be doing today?" you mumbled, flipping through the clothes you wore every day. "hm. let's go get some food."

picking out one of the few pairs of worn jeans you had and a form-fitting tank top, you grabbed some underwear and began to get dressed. you glanced at yourself in the mirror, again, and stretched. your back popped in multiple places.

you entered the bathroom--which was still extremely steamy despite turning the fan on--and wiped off a section of mirror to finish getting ready.

//

a soft, small cry came from your bedroom as you spit mouthwash into the sink. making your way into said room from the connected bathroom, you smiled at the sight of your deino curled up in your blanket.

"zero," you giggled, coming closer to sit next to him. his head snapped up, confused. your hand gently pet his back, and he, being blind, nipped at you.

"it's just me, buddy," you cooed, and that seemed to make him relax. a content noise rumbled from his throat as you continued to pet him.

//

_"what's that little thing gonna do against my golisopod, huh? it's practically blind," he chuckled, sneering. his arrogance was pissing you off._

_"zero will fucking destroy you," you growled. a loud laugh followed your statement._

_"sure, sweetheart. let's see."_

//

_"what the hell?!" he exclaimed, holding out his pokeball for his fainted ariados to return to._

_you smirked._

_"just 'cause zero is small doesn't mean he can't kick your ass."_

_you turned and began to walk off, but not before hearing his annoyed mumbling._

_"i'll kick_ your _ass."_

//

a little cry came from the small pokemon, and you realized you had stopped petting him.

"he's just an asshole," you breathed, "why can't i get him off my mind?"

standing up, cradling zero in your arms, you made your way into the kitchen. the rest of your pokemon were on the couch, having finished eating.

"all right, team, let's go."

//

four pokeballs sat in your bag, full, as you strolled the walkways of malie city. you waved at passing people, offering a smile every now and then. the door to the malasada shop was light in your hand.

a quick glance from your part surveyed the entire shop. you didn't like not knowing the basic whereabouts of the people inside.

"hi! what can i get you today?" one of the two attendants chirped.

"uh, can i have a bitter malasada?"

"sure thing! we'll bring it out to you soon."

you thanked them before trying to find an empty booth. there wasn't one.

_damn, why is it so crowded today?_

in the back of the shop, you saw a hunched figure sitting alone at a table. it was the only place where you could sit without intruding on a big group.

"hey, can i sit here?" you asked, kinda nervous. you didn't like talking to people you didn't know.

"why not take a different seat?"

"there, uh, there aren't any." the person's voice sounded familiar, but you didn't want to look at them.

there was a moment of silence, before a sigh.

"...fine."

awkwardly, you sat in front of them, finally taking the time to look at their face.

_oh shit._

they didn't say anything, but the look on their face as they recognized you said everything.

a chuckle left their lips. "just my luck, huh?"

a rushed "sorry" fell from your lips without second thought.

"why're you apologizing? ya that embarrassed to be near me?"

he was obviously just trying to get a reaction from you, and he succeeded.

"more like i'm afraid to be near you," you mumbled. he raised an eyebrow.

"whaddya mean, sweetheart? is the big bad boss too scary for ya?"

you didn't answer.

"or is it 'cause you're scared that i might do somethin' that'll make ya react in a way ya don't want?" he smirked, leaning across the table, "is that it, cupcake?"

"fuck off."

"ah, so i was right."

one of the pokeballs in your bag began shaking, sensing your discomfort. a _woosh_ and a flash of light emitted from you bag, and mania appeared in front of you.

"yo, what the hell?!" guzma cried. you couldn't help the laugh that fell from your lips. he narrowed his eyes.

"ya laughin' at me?"

mania's arms wrapped around your neck in a hug, her face snuggling into your shoulder.

"maybe."

you didn't know how you switched from extremely uncomfortable and annoyed to lowkey flirty, but hey, you weren't complaining.

"ya got balls now, sweetheart? ya tryna challenge big ol' guzma?"

the way he was trying to seem tough was way too funny to you.

"i'll kick your ass," you smirked, trying to stifle some giggles. you didn't miss the corners of his lips quirking for a second.

"try me."

just as you were about to open your mouth, a waitress appeared with guzma's malasada. he didn't thank her.

"i would, but it seems you've got your mouth full," you remarked after she had left.

he flipped you off, and you chuckled.

"i know you want to."

his eyes darkened in a way that was way too similar to your dream, and your face immediately flushed.

his eyes widened, and he swallowed the food in his mouth, eyes locking onto his hands.

_shit._

"here you go, sir," the same waitress handed you your malasada.

"thanks," you smiled. she smiled back.

"polite bastard," he muttered. you raised an eyebrow.

"what, am i not allowed to be nice?"

a content sigh left your lips as you bit into your food. he ignored your question.

"what kind did ya get?"

"bitter, you?"

"spicy."

you scrunched up your nose. "yuck."

"what are you, a baby? is spicy too much for ya?"

you scoffed, rolling your eyes.

"i can handle spicy food just fine. i just don't prefer it."

"yeah? bet."

you raised an eyebrow, genuinely confused.

"what do you mean?"

he chuckled. "what do ya think i mean? here."

he broke off a bit of his malasada, holding it out to you. without thinking, you took it from his fingers with your mouth. it was only after the fact that you realized what you had just done.

his face was red, and he seemed frozen. the spiciness made your tongue and throat tingle.

"ah shit, i'm sorry. i wasn't thinking," you quickly spoke.

"'s fine. i just wasn't expectin' ya to, uh, eat it outta my hand like that."

"yeah.."

_why do i have to go and make shit awkward all the time?_

the rest of the time eating your food was quiet. mania had returned to her pokeball. as you finished the last bite, you looked up to see guzma staring at you.

"what?" you mumbled. he looked away.

"nothin'."

"nothing? really?"

he glared at you. "yeah. nothin'."

some switch flipped on inside you, and you suddenly felt the urge to make him as pissed as possible.

_i'm not doing that._

you were doing it.

"i don't believe you," you stated, crossing your arms. empty plates were sat in front of both of you.

"drop it," he muttered. you weren't doing that.

"no."

his eyes darkened and you swallowed, immediately regretting your words.

"you really wanna play this game, cupcake?"

_oh shit oh fuck oh shit_

"n-no," you stammered. you cursed the fact that your face was hot.

he smirked. "oh really? 'cause it seems to me that little (y/n)"--the way he said your name made you shiver--" _really_ wants to make me mad."

shakily, you exhaled, and that was a bad idea. he stood up and turned to you.

"c'mon, _princey_ , let's get outta here."

grabbing your bag, head down, you stood and followed him. other people in the shop were watching, and you began to get anxious. guzma noticed.

he walked a little slower, tossing an arm around your shoulder.

_shit fuck shit_

as you both walked out the door, he released his grip on you. you hesitated to follow him.

"oh, don't be shy now, sweetheart," he smirked, pulling at your arm, "let's go back to my place."

//

as soon as the door shut behind you, you began to regret your choices. it wasn't that you didn't want this--as much as you tried to deny it, it was pretty obvious how much you did--but you were unbelievably nervous and he wasn't.

he towered over you, backing you up a few steps. he chuckled, shrugging off his jacket. his expression softened for a moment.

"if ya want me to stop, say it. 'm not tryna make ya uncomfortable."

you shakily nodded, unable to keep eye contact. he ruffled your hair.

"good boy."

stepping past you, he took a seat in his chair-- _throne_ , as he liked to call it--and beckoned you over.

you took a step forward.

"closer," he ordered.

a few steps more.

"closer.."

a couple more steps.

" _come._ "

you were pulled into his lap.

"there you are."

his hand trailed from your wrist to your shoulder, gently brushing your neck, and finally cupping your face. his other hand squeezed your hip, just hard enough to let you know he's got you.

"pull your shirt off for me, cupcake."

his eyes took in every new inch of skin that was revealed, though they stayed for a few extra moments on your chest. his thumb traced a scar, and he breathed against your neck.

"who would've thought you'd be so fucking beautiful?"

you whimpered, but were soon silenced by his lips on yours. silenced for a moment, at least. he sighed against you, drawing out soft moans with his tongue. he pulled away, leaving hot, open-mouthed kisses against your jaw, your neck, your shoulder. he pressed his tongue hard against your skin, leaving soft bitemarks everywhere he kissed.

"you're mine," he muttered, "say it. tell me you're mine."

"i'm yours," you mumbled.

"good boy. good _pet_."

you couldn't stop the moan that left your lips.

he chuckled. "oh, ya like that, huh? like bein' called my pet? like bein' called my property?"

while you didn't explicitly say so, the reaction your body had was clearly a yes.

"oh, sweetheart, i'm gonna fuckin' _destroy_ you. ya hear that? i'm gonna make you _beg_ for me."

"p-please," you whined, more embarrassed than you've ever been in your life. you could feel his clothed erection against your thigh, and you grinded down on it. he moaned, loud, sending a wave of pleasure through you. he placed a firm hand on the arch of your back.

"get those fuckin' pants off," he growled in your ear. you stood, pulling your jeans--and underwear--off. he did the same.

"oh god," you mumbled. his dick was quite possibly the most beautiful one you've ever seen.

_how am i supposed to get something that thick inside me?_

obviously, that was a rhetorical question, but _damn._

he slid a condom onto his length, before looking at you.

"c'mon, be a good little pet and get up here."

you climbed up into his lap, on your knees. he adjusted you to where you were basically squatting, and squeezed some lube onto his hand. jerking himself for a few moments and letting out breathy moans against your skin, he pressed himself against your entrance.

even with just his head in, your breathing became a bit shallow. he chuckled.

"you're shakin' and i'm barely even inside ya. does it feel _that_ good?"

you nodded against his neck, and he ran gentle fingers through your hair.

"breathe, baby boy."

he pushed in more, your hands gripping his shoulders tightly. he shushed you, placing comforting kisses on your neck and shoulders. after a few minutes of you most likely overreacting, he bottomed out.

you genuinely thought you were going to cry.

he began to pull out, brushing against a sensitive spot inside you. a whiny moan left your throat. he thrust back in, softly, making sure you were okay. when all you let out were wanting noises, he began to speed up.

with every thrust, you felt your legs get a little weaker, but his strong hands were there to hold you up. it wasn't long before you could barely talk anymore.

"you're such a good pet for me," he groaned, "so sweet, so _messy._ "

his grip tightened on your thighs, and you felt your dick press against his stomach. with every thrust, you grinded against him, adding to the pleasure.

everything felt so _hot_ , so _wet_ , so _slick_. every groan against your neck sent vibrations through your body.

"you don't get to cum until i say so," he panted in your ear. you whined, so close to orgasm it was unbearable.

he pulled out with a wet _pop_. your eyebrows were furrowed and your face was flushed and sweaty, and he moaned at the sight.

"you're so fuckin' hot," he panted, obviously close to his orgasm, "i wanna savour your want, your _need_ for me."

"g-guzma.."

he pulled you flush against him, chest to chest, and pushed inside of you again. his thrusts were fast and hard, making you bounce every time he bottomed out.

the combined pleasure from him hitting the sensitive spot inside you and your dick rubbing against his stomach, along with the pleasure-filled noises he made, brought you to the edge quickly.

your entire body tensed and quivered, him still thrusting into you. you cried out, pure ecstasy washing over you. a warm liquid was expelled from your dick, coating his stomach. your moans, along with the warmth of your cum, caused him to bury himself deep inside you, warmth filling you up. you slumped against him, panting hard, and he soon relaxed, holding you close.

what felt like hours later, he lifted you up, pulling out, and pulled the condom off of his dick. with skilled fingers, he tied it and tossed it into a near trash can before setting you back down on his lap. gently, he brushed your hair back out of your face. an exhausted smile graced his lips.

"you were so good," he sighed, arms encircling your waist. you placed a kiss on his jaw.

"i-i need to.. get up," you mumbled. he released you. immediately as your feet hit the ground, you felt a subtle ache in your thighs and ass.

"yo, sweetheart," he cooed, causing you to look back at him, "how's a nice, hot bath sound?"

you nodded, and he picked you up and began to carry you to a bathroom that you didn't even realize was connected to the room.

"you really had to carry me?" you asked as he sat you on the toilet, turning the water on.

he shrugged, grinning. "couldn't let my baby hurt walkin' over here."

"y-your baby?" you murmured, looking up at him.

"ah," he chuckled nervously, "i-i mean, if ya wanna be.. i, uh.. yeah. sorry about that, i--"

"i do wanna be." he looked surprised.

"a-are ya sure? i mean, there's a lotta better guys out there for ya. i'm just.. me."

he switched off the water, bathtub full. he awkwardly got in, chest not even submerged in the water. you climbed in after him, sitting between his legs with your back against his torso.

"of course i wanna be." you smiled up at him, a genuine smile. "you're pretty great, y'know."

he shyly laughed. "it wasn't even yesterday that you fuckin' hated my guts. was a good fuck all ya needed to change your mind?"

you rolled your eyes. "i didn't hate your guts, guz. i don't think i could."

maybe it was the steam, but you could've swore that his face was flushed.

he placed a light kiss to your head.

"shuddup."


End file.
